


Race Issue (上)

by shenxilin



Category: ABO - Fandom, Don Shirley - Fandom, Green Book (2018), Tony Lip - Fandom, 托尼唐, 绿皮书
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenxilin/pseuds/shenxilin
Summary: 他们在回程的汽车旅馆，疲惫的Don遇到了生理期的麻烦。Alpha Tony/Omega DonTony无婚姻设定，他们的感情并没向彼此说明，但Tony被Don所吸引，Don也对这个陪伴着他的Alpha产生了深埋心底的感情。





	Race Issue (上)

他们在双人间旅馆下榻的那天晚上，虽然Tony不说，但他还是感觉出什么来，他盯着钢琴家的裸露出来的脖颈瞅了一会，它在外面打进来的昏黄色的灯光中显得那样柔软，仿佛一掐就能感受到它细腻的触感，但他盯了一会，就在某种香味和越来越混沌的光线中睡着了。  
他被一阵细腻的叫声吵醒，他听见恍如某种被压抑的水声，像乡下洗衣服时棍子打在湿透的衣服上砸出来的水声，他睁开眼睛时看了看外面的天色，正黑的透彻，连外面之前的路灯光也关闭了，而他才后知后觉的感受到室内过于黏稠的味道，贴着他的鼻子钻进他的大脑，过甜的味道让他咽了一口唾沫，像是打了满室的巧克力浆，还带着让人发咳的苦味，散发在整个室内。于是他把脑袋微微转过去，看到了背对自己的Don微微蜷缩着身体，露出的大片脖颈颤抖着，嘴里压抑地发出呻吟，所以，他的钢琴家发情了。

Tony不难感觉到Don的omega信息素散发的多彻底，而他本人就像陷进一张网里一样对外界失去感知，他连Tony轻微起身的动作都没感觉到，而Tony自己也因为这omega信息素让他不受控制的信息素在他睡觉的时候就散发在他身体周围，无孔不入的进入了空气中的另一种信息素中，这让Don备受折磨，他在身体异常的时候醒来就已经来不及，而Tony被他刺激出来的信息素则让他被压迫一样大口喘着气，几乎是过不了一会他的下面就被浸湿，从而进入了被单，他的腿根处一片泥泞，床单也是湿的。抑制剂就在床边的床头柜上，他连拿到它的力气都没有。他整个人陷入无可抑制的情欲里，长期的禁欲生活和抑制剂的帮助对他的性别并没起到什么保护作用，他经过抑制后的需求反而变得更加猛烈，而至于汹涌来直至吞噬他的理智，Don感觉整个身体都被灼烧着，下身更是疼得厉害，他脆弱的神经被灼热和渴望一遍遍狠厉的碾压着。Tony试着从床上坐起来，发出一些轻微的嘎吱声，但对蜷在床上的人也只是混沌海中的一声轻响，Tony散发了一些自己身上的信息素，并有目标的向床上的身体覆盖，他能感到跟明显的颤抖从床上传来，然后是更深的呜咽和呻吟。  
于是他不打算等了，他从床上彻底起身并走到了Don的床前然后俯下身抱住那个在床上身形单薄的人，这整个过程只用了不到五秒钟，所以在Don有所反应并发出喊声的时候Tony已经牢牢把他圈在了怀里，Don更像是被某种物质点燃了一样，在Tony的怀里胡乱的挣扎着·，虽然整个人湿的像是被从水里捞上来一样，手无力地推拒着Tony的胸膛，腿也在尽力地并拢，他能感到Tony的腿在挤进他的两腿之间，隔着被单蹭着他的小腿，而这种肌肤相亲都让他感觉承受不住，他心脏跳得咚咚得快，快的他要控制不住自己的呼吸，几乎要在不间断的呼气中眼前发黑，alpha看出了他的现况，他轻柔的用手覆盖住Don的嘴，鼻尖贴着鼻尖说：“shhh.....放轻松doc，你需要一个标记。”Don几乎是一瞬间就从贴上来的alpha身上感到了不容置疑的占有意味，信息素几乎是争先恐后得比原来多好几倍地从Don的鼻尖里钻进去，让他发出了一声意味不明的呜咽，睁的大大的变红的眼眶蓄了液体在一角，大脑里充斥了浓烈的烟草味道和烧过之后的烟味，把他整个人弄了个穿透，他的后股瞬间就湿了，大片的水从他的后穴涌出，沾湿了他的大腿和床单，现在他两腿间全是自己流出的水，都并拢不到一起，Tony捂住钢琴家嘴的手感到了一些潮湿，于是他舔吻着Don漂亮的眼睫毛，慢慢把手从呼吸渐渐平稳的博士嘴上拿下来，他的手上沾了一些唾液，Tony把那些液体含进嘴里俯下身去吻住发情的omega，而苦巧克力味的信息素也一直往他的鼻孔里钻，让他阴茎又涨大了几分，Don与Tony接着一个湿漉漉的吻，Tony从未发觉博士的唇是这么软，像融化的浆水，他撕咬着毫无抵抗力的两片嘴唇，把他们啃噬成他想要的样子，Don从喉咙间发出细小的哽咽，而他的两片唇被吻得湿润红肿，引的·Tony更深的进攻，舌头探寻Don口腔的任意一个地方让装不下的唾液顺着don的下巴流下，Don的手搂住Tony的脖子和耳侧，眼睛里带着恳求的看着身上的alpha，于是掌控者大发慈悲的放过了Don的嘴唇，刚一放开Don就开始喘息不匀的一样小口呼着气。  
“hey...hey..”Tony不得不用嘴和舌头再次堵住了他的嘴唇。“用鼻子呼吸，ok?"他像哄小孩一样对他的钢琴家说出这句话，Tony发誓他前半生的温柔全用在这里了，Don是一个没有alpha的omega，这个发现让他惊喜。他用嘴堵住Don的嘴唇，等他呼吸顺畅了之后才放开，而钢琴家的鼻息还稍稍有些颤抖，Tony贴在对方的耳边，缓慢地说道：“让我标记你。”  
“...no."Don几乎是费尽了力气才挤出这句话，而他的姿态恳求到低微让Tony很快就明白了他的意思，他安抚身下这个不安的omega，并让自己的话保证一般的流进了Don的耳朵里，“这不是什么问题，我会解决它的。”他的眼神明确地表达了这一点，我会让我们之间的问题都不再是问题。  
"啊......"Tony用伸到Don胯下的手堵住了Don剩下想要拒绝的话，他用手掌包裹住那根已经挺立的流水的阴茎，指尖细细地在顶端的小孔处摩擦，让钢琴家的退抽搐着并拢，Tony自己也不好受，他已经受够了Don的信息素攻势，他感觉自己浸泡在无边无际的甜浆一般的水中，稍有不注意自制力就离自己远去，而眼前的人就是他要吞噬的猎物，只怕自己一个不控制把他给撕碎入腹。于是他低下头凑到博士的颈边轻轻地说：“没事的，嘘，没事的，放轻松。”他想哄一个发病患者一样轻柔地舔吻着Don的脖颈和耳垂，并在他耳边留下诱哄一般的游说和引诱。然后他慢慢地把被子从Don身上拿走，露出Don被他握着的挺立的阴茎,湿漉漉的腿根和光滑平坦的胸膛，他整个人就覆上了omega的身体，alpha信息素从他的身上毫无保留地发出，他低头舔吮着立起来的红色乳尖，把它们吸得湿润饱满，发出让Don羞耻的水声。  
Don只能在Tony身下无力地呻吟，身下无意识地射出一股一股的白精，在连续刺激和发情的折磨下他在没有更多抚慰下高潮了。Don发出小声地呜咽，腿颤的就像停不住一样。Tony毫不停留的往下吻，舌头伸进Don肚脐打转，这让Don直接发出了高亢却细小的一声叫喊，Tony看到零星的白浊散落在小腹上，而他的吻不停地落在阴茎上和囊带上，手指就这之前分泌出来的肠液伸进了后穴，Don呻吟着被快感刺激地蜷起脚趾，后股间的肠肉亟不可待地吸住伸进来的手指，Don被情热弄得意识有些不清，只能顺着本能任凭身上这个alpha用手指操弄着他，Tony手指反复地抽查增加着，三根手指轻易地进出着被打开彻底的后穴，Don喃喃呼唤着Tony的名字，意识还在挣扎着想要和种族问题之间，身体扭动着腰肢就迎了上去，而Tony的阴茎也在穴揉的入口摩擦着，然后他就破开柔软的穴肉，粗大就侵入了omega从未被人操过的入口。  
Don从喉间发出极尽绵长的呻吟，沙哑的不似己声，却又像求得更多一样不断地喘息着，让身体里的阴茎足足又涨了一圈，“啊...Tony...太...太深了.."他试图挣动着逃开，却被Tony按回阴茎上，Tony搂住钢琴家布满汗的膝窝，向前又深又用力地干着，他深深呼吸着腺体的味道，下一秒就要噬咬似的舔舐着，Don一声一声呻吟着，啊啊地喊着，腺体感到湿润的气息便一阵抖，下面也夹得更紧了。  
Tony一下一下的操着他，顶着那个柔软窄小的腔口，用力破开着，Don的声音在他的生殖腔口被操到时变得难耐又甜腻，酸痒的感觉从穴口传到了大腿，他几乎要软软的把腿垂回床上，只靠Tony的手臂支撑着，无力地大开着接受用力地操弄，他的眼睛发红，像个快要渴死的人一样把头凑近Tony的脸侧蹭着叫着他的名字，Tony侧过头吻他，看着他大眼睛中从眼角滴落下来的眼泪，身下没停得用力干着将要打开的入口，他分开Don的唇，看着拉出来的唾液落回博士的唇上，他低头舔掉，阴茎终于破开了腔口，酸涩的麻痒让Don哼吟着哭出声来。  
也许Tony这时候专心干自己想做的事情就不会有任何意外的变故，但他是Tony Lip，那一瞬间他看向了Don的眼睛，他看见了钢琴家眼睛里颤动着的慌乱和乖顺，以及掩藏在深处的爱意，Tony发誓他看到了Don眼里涌动的光，那不是对一个单单这几天相处并帮他解决发情问题的alpha的眼神，而是一个藏了很久感情没说的渴望眼神，于是他暗骂了一句，身下没停的在开拓了的生殖腔前后抽插了几下，引来Don的颤抖深重的喘息，然后在射出来之前退出了生殖腔，射在了Don的屁股上，他抱着被汗浸透的Don，咬进了他的腺体完成暂时标记。  
Don湿漉漉的眼睛迷茫的看着他，他拍了拍Don浑圆的屁股把他打横抱起来进了浴室：“不是现在，doc，我会等到你不再担心那些没有用的问题的时候彻底标记你。”


End file.
